


Sunset

by kristsune



Series: Beyond the Sea au [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Jesse loves to surf and be all introspective, M/M, Surfer AU, beyond the sea au, jessix, while kix loves to swim, who doesn't love surfing clones?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Jesse gets introspective as he watches his boyfriend take a swim.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It had come to my attention that it had been way too long since I had written any jessix. So please have some, in my surfer au Beyond the Sea.  
> Feel free to stop by and say hello on [tumblr!](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/)  
> Edit: Now with a [masterpost!](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/153476071989/beyond-the-sea-a-masterpost)

Jesse was sitting on his board after an afternoon of surfing. After the waves died down, Kix came out into the water for a swim. Jesse was watching him take his sixth long loop. He could watch Kix swim all day. The lighting bolt tattoo that traveled all the way down his left arm was mesmerizing as it repeatedly dipped up and over the waves. 

Kix spotted him and veered his way. He had always been an excellent swimmer. He always said things like: ‘Of course I am. Never know when I’m gonna have to pull your ass out of the ocean.’, but in reality Kix had always loved the ocean. He loved the challenge it brought, and swimming helped him clear his mind. 

He made sure he could swim Jesse, or any of the others for that matter, to shore if need be. He practiced with everyone to make sure they knew what to do. But he absolutely loved the ocean on its own merits as well.

Kix tugged on his leg, bringing Jesse out of his head. “Hey Kixystix. How was your swim?”

Kix crossed his arms over the front of the board to rest, “Pretty good. Could still drag you ashore if I needed to.”

Jesse rolled his eyes. “I’m sure you could.”

Kix nudged Jesse’s leg with his elbow, “Hey, look over there.”

Jesse looked in the direction Kix motioned and was confronted with a beautiful sunset. All bright yellows and oranges. They sat there floating in the ocean watching the sun dip below the horizon. Colors going deeper and richer. Yellows and oranges morphing into russet and deep reds. At some point, Kix took a hold of Jesse’s hand. They stayed like that until their eyes adjusted to the loss of light. 

“Beautiful.” Kix whispered.

“Not as beautiful as you.” Jesse couldn’t hold back the fondness in his voice.

Kix huffed, but didn’t say anything. He learned long ago not to argue with Jesse about these things.

“Hop up, Kixystix, let me bring us to shore for once.”

“Sounds good to me.” Kix replied as climbed onto the board behind Jesse. Kix wrapped his arms around him, “Kar’taylir darasuum, russner.”

“Love you too, Kixystix.” Jesse replied with a smile on his face. He paddled them to shore where they joined the others. They had a large bonfire started that was likely going to last until the morning.


End file.
